


Love Hurts... Or Does It?

by Wandiwoo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, it doesn't work tho, theres a little in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandiwoo/pseuds/Wandiwoo
Summary: Noctis comes face to face with an unruly spellcaster, who he was sent to apprehend. Little does he know the young man has a trick up his sleeve...





	Love Hurts... Or Does It?

**Author's Note:**

> K so this is the first time i've written in a while but i REALLY wanted to write this out. I really wanna get back into writing so here y'all can have this. These men have ruined my life and im not even mad tbh.
> 
> Here's the prompt if you were interested: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/171866960609/imagine-your-whole-polyship-getting-dosed-with-a

There have been rumors of an unruly spellcaster running amok in the nearby countryside town, stealing from booths and using his magic against anyone who gives chase. Some question if he was banished from civilization by hunters, considering he seems to have an obvious hatred towards the groups who go after him. No one has been able to apprehend him, however, him either using magic or other means to hold them back while he escapes to wherever he’s huddled up.

It has become a problem to not only the townsfolk, but the hunters as well. Having been asked to deal with the troublemaker, some often go to search for his alleged home. However they seem to always return with either burn marks or, strangely enough, an infatuation with one another. The hunters have no clue how the guy is able to do something like that, as magic that causes people to fall in love is unheard of. 

One thing lead to another, and the prince and his retainers caught wind of the situation when visiting the small town. Things were pretty rough for the people it seemed, a few of them even asking them directly to do something. And Noctis, the selfless person he is, offered his help to apprehend the spellcaster. The hunters offered to pay him for his troubles, and they were set.

And that is how the quadruped found themselves in the middle of the forest, the area where the man was said to be spotted most at. They’ve been searching for almost an hour, not counting the hour it took to drive and walk to said area. The sun beat down on them through the leaves above them, each of them coated in sweat. 

“So like, why do you think the guy we’re after lives outside the town?” Prompto asked, a bit out of breath from walking through the uneven forest terrain. “Do you think he can’t afford to live there or something?”

“That would explain the stealing,” Ignis inquired, still managing to look presentable even after walking for an hour and a half. 

“Still, he shouldn’t have to resort to stealing,” Noctis huffed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “Even if he’s living out here.”

“It might be all he can do,” Prompto said thoughtfully, crossing his arms. 

“Whatever, he’s causing a big problem, and we’re here to put a stop to it,” Gladiolus moved ahead of the group, scouting out the area before motioning for them to follow.

“Yeah yeah,” Noctis breathed out, stepping over an unusually large root to follow his shield.

They soon reached a small clearing, stopping to take a breather before moving ahead deeper into the forest. Noctis wiped the sweat off his forehead, staring off into the distant trees. With how much of a difficult time the hunters had with capturing him, he wondered if whoever this person was would fare decently in battle. Noctis chuckled, thinking about how interesting it’d be when the time comes. 

“Oh great, did the hunters send in more jerks to try and catch me?” Noctis’ head perked up at the high voice, turning his head in the direction he head it. There he saw a young man, no older than eighteen it seemed, sitting on a thick branch watching them. “I thought you guys gave up after I took care of the last guys.”

“You the guy that’s been causing trouble?” Gladiolus mused, an amused smirk gracing his lips. “Thought you’d be a bit bigger than that.”

“For real… for how he was described I at least thought he’d at least be bigger than Noct,” Prompto laughed softly, somehow not as stressed as he was before.

“Well sorry if I wasn’t what were you expecting,” He huffed, jumping down from his perch. “But whatever, It’s been a while since I’ve tested my magic on people.”

“Ha, guess he’s not coming quietly,” Noctis stood up and summoned his weapon, the others behind him doing the same.

“Wait a sec,” The man stared for a second, eyebrows raising amusement. “Aren’t you the prince?”

“Uh,” Noctis blinked, realising his magic gave away who he was.

The man seemed to smirk at that realization though, getting into a stance. “Wow, never thought I’d get to test my spells of the Prince of Lucis, lucky me.” The four of them got into position as well, waiting for the opportunity to strike at him.

For how small the guy was, he was skilled enough in battle. It didn’t take long for Noctis to realize just why they had so much trouble going after him. He always seemed to be a step ahead, dodging from the attacks thrown at him with relative ease. While there were times they’d get a hit in, he’d recover somewhat quickly.

And when he did recover, he’d throw down his magic to counter attack. While the initial blast was easy to dodge, the magic shooting out from the burst still managed to hit their marks. They were small enough, but when getting hit repeatedly by them caused the four to wear out quicker than they’d like.

After a while of back and forth attacks, they stood on opposite ends of the field, each sides taking a moment to recover. All of them seemed disheveled, panting under the heat of the sun. They stared at each other, waiting for the other side to make a move. It wasn’t until the young man huffed and straightened himself did the moment end.

“Man, this is taking longer than I thought…” He wiped the sweat off his face, getting ready to attack again. “Guess I better wrap this up.”

“Get ready Noct,” Ignis held his daggers at the ready, waiting for the man to make his move.

“Gotcha,” Noctis hummed back, getting ready to warp once the attack was launched.

What they were expecting as another blast of magic to come at them, they were all somewhat shocked when not that but four individual beams of a pinkish magic rushed at them, hitting each of them on the chest. They were all thrown back a bit, the magic lingering on their bodies before disappearing. The man smirked knowingly, putting his hand on his hip as he waited.

The four men blinked, looking at one another. They stared for a moment, before Prompto turned back and broke the moment of silence. “Uh, was that supposed to do anything?”

The man’s smirk fell, staring at them in disbelief. “What?”

“Yeah uh, didn’t you say you were gonna ‘wrap this up’?” Gladiolus spoke up, straightening himself out.

“But I- You all were- I shouldn’t have-” The man blabbered out, looking somewhat dumbstruck. “How are you guys like, not all over each other right now?!”

Ignis looked at him questioningly. “I beg your pardon?”

“That spell! It was a love spell!” The man pointed accusingly. “Anyone it’s used on falls madly in love with the people around them! Why didn’t it work on you guys?!”

“Oh,” Noctis laughed, a smirk rising to his lips. “That’s probably because we’re already madly in love with each other.”

The man blinked. “...What.”

Noctis decided to prove his claim, going over and giving each of his boyfriends a long kiss on the lips. He laughed and brought all of them in close, holding them in a short hug. They all smiled fondly at each other for a long moment, then turned to the boy with sinister smirks directed at him.

The young man gulped, muttering out a small, “Oh no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open on purpose cause A. I couldn't decide on how to end it, and B. I thought it would be funny to end it on that. Y'all can decide the fate of the guy xD


End file.
